Falacia
by blackcirce
Summary: Todo aquello que parecía ser real era mentira y solo había una persona que sabía la verdad, Tom Riddle. Acusado de ser un Señor Oscuro, huye a Albania durante años hasta que descubre que tiene un alma gemela y que dicha persona está en peligro a causa de los planes secretos de Albus Dumbledore. Solo esperaba salvar a Harrison James Potter antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hiatus.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no mepertenece.

**Sumario:** Todo aquello que parecía ser verdad es mentira y solo hay una persona que sabe la verdad, Tom Riddle. Acusado de ser un Señor Oscuro, huye a Albania durante años hasta que descubre que tiene un alma gemela y que dicha persona está en peligro. Solo esperaba salvar a Harrison James Potter antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**Nota:** He alterado algunas fechas para que me encajen mejor con la historia, aquí os las digo de antemano:

1955 – Nacen Charlus P. y Dorea B.

1960 – Nace Tom R., Orion B., Abraxas M., etc.

1972 – Nace James P., Lily E., Remus L., Sirius B., etc.

1993 – Nace Harry P., Hermione G., etc.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Largos los años se le habían hecho, vagando por las verdes praderas y los oscuros y frondosos bosques de Albania. Quizá el tiempo había pasado más rápido, o tal vez más despacio, pero nada, ni el placer ni el hambre, ni el miedo, nada le afectaba en la forma a la que, el 31 de Octubre de 1994, había quedado relegado. Un espectro. Puro vapor y nada más. Vagando, sin importar el día o el año, a través del terreno, esperando que un día pudiera volver a tener un cuerpo con el que gozar de placeres tan humanos.

No sabía con certeza qué había pasado. Después de pensar en aquella noche durante días, semanas, se daba cuenta que las respuestas no estaban en el momento de su muerte, figurativamente. Las preguntas, no obstante, empezaban el día en que fue abandonado en un orfanato en Londres, el 1 de Enero de 1961. Irónico que uno de los días más festivos del año fue justamente el día en que su madre lo abandono a su suerte, con solamente 24 horas de vida.

Más tarde, años más tarde, se daría cuenta que no fue culpa suya enamorarse, pero sí que fue culpa de su madre, Merope Gaunt, intentar que el hombre del que se había enamorado locamente, fuera suyo a través de pociones de amor. Ni siquiera la magia era tan poderosa como para confundir a los sentimientos. Sería esa la razón por la cual Tom Riddle, una vez se enterara que Merope era una bruja, sin el influjo de la poción corriendo por sus venas, la dejara. Sola y embarazada.

Sin embargo, cuando él se enterara de la verdad, ya habrían pasado casi 15 años y habría vivido rodeado de extraños en el orfanato, odiado. Durmiendo poco las noches de invierno, pensando si sus padres estarían juntos en casa, celebrando la navidad, felices, el mismo día que lo habían abandonado. Pasaría 15 años, resentido y amargado, hasta que no se decidiera por investigar el paradero de su familia y se diera cuenta que su madre estaba muerta y que su padre era un muggle que no quería saber nada de él.

Fue tan desafortunada, su suerte, que acabó por quedarse definitivamente sin familia de sangre cuando, después de visitar a su abuelo y tío materno, éstos decidieron darle una visita sorpresa a la familia Riddle. En una pelea que escalaría a los puños y a las varitas, Tom Riddle Sr y su esposa, acabaron muertos en el salón de la gran Mansión Riddle al insultar la memoria de Merope. Después de eso, Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt fueron trasladados a Azkaban y él, Tom Riddle Jr, después de ser cuestionado, volvió de nuevo al orfanato, ahora sí, más solo que nunca.

Quizá habría podido odiar a su madre, por no haberlo dejado con su abuelo y su tío en lugar de haberlo dado en adopción pero, pensándolo mejor la misma tarde que volvió al infernal orfanato, se dio cuenta que Marvolo y Morfin le habrían despreciado por tener sangre muggle. Puede que incluso le hubieran maltratado, justo como habían hecho con la familia Riddle. Había tantas cosas de las que podría quejarse, preguntarse por qué era, a ratos, tan triste su existencia. Sin embargo, él nunca había sido una persona pesimista o deprimida. Cuando los niños del orfanato intentaban pegarle o se reían de él, él les devolvía el golpe y era siempre el último en reír.

A veces estaba incluso agradecido de los abusones con los que se había topado ya que sin ellos no habría descubierto sus poderes tan joven. No hubiera aprendido a controlar su magia, no hubiera querido ser el mejor en Hogwarts, no hubiera crecido a ser lo que era. Quizá, de no apuntar tan alto, de no haberse cuestionado todo aquello que conocía, no se habría dado cuenta de la actuación tan espectacular de Albus Dumbledore. El hombre más manipulador, cruel y despreciable que Tom había conocido. Ya le había calado, la primera vez que le vio. Con su expresión afable, sus palabras comedidas y ese show de poder listo para impresionarle. Sin embargo, él no había sido un simple niño de 11 años. ¿Cómo sabía Albus Dumbledore que Tom era un mago? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? Era lo primero que se había preguntado.

Horas después de la visita de Dumbledore, se había encontrado enfurecido, frustrado. No sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas pero sabía que si él hubiera sabido que un niño mago vivía en un orfanato de tres al cuarto, rodeado de idiotas y siendo descuidado, seguro que lo habría sacado de semejante pesadilla. Le habría dado un hogar o buscado una familia que le entendiese, brujas y magos que no pudieran tener hijos pero que quisieran un niño al que llamar suyo. Fue a raíz de esos pensamientos que se dispuso a ser el mejor, cambiar el mundo con la esperanza que nadie más sufriera lo que él había sufrido. Que no se despertara en plena noche, la habitación diminuta a oscuras, pensando que estaba solo porque no lo querían, porque era extraño y anormal, único.

Llegar a Hogwarts había sido una nueva aventura. Gente nueva, materias hasta ahora desconocidas, cultura distinta… Pronto se dio cuenta que era un mundo diferente, totalmente paralelo al que las personas normales, que ahora sabía se llamaban muggles, vivían. Le fascinó la facilidad que tenían los muggles para crear conflictos donde, con un poco de empeñó, podía no haberlos. Al contrario, las brujas y los magos únicamente luchaban por algo que mereciese la pena. Sabían que sus números eran bajos y no creían en la violencia innecesaria. No obstante, como, suponía, le pasaba a algunos, una etapa en su adolescencia estuvo marcaba por su odio a los muggles.

Ser un mago viviendo en un orfanato lleno de niños muggle incultos y abusivos era lo que tenía. ¿Por qué éstos siempre temían lo desconocido? ¿Por qué intentaban erradicar aquello que no entendían sin antes intentar conocerlo? ¿Por qué hubo la matanza de Salem o la Santa Inquisición? Más y más preguntas sin respuesta. Le era inconcebible matar a alguien solamente por celos, por miedo. Algunas serpientes mataban a gente con su veneno, alguna gente tenía fobia a las serpientes, aún así, eso no era razón suficiente para matarlas a todas.

Se preguntó qué pensaban los muggles cuando quemaban vivas a las mujeres, a los hombres, en la hoguera. Pensaba en qué les pasaba por la mente, cuando les ataban una gran pesada roca al cuerpo y las tiraban al río, con el razonamiento que, si no fueran brujas y morían, Dios las acogería en el cielo y que, si por el contrario sobrevivían, las quemarían vivas para que sus almas fueran al infierno. Morir o morir. Lo que no sabían los muggles, claro, era que una bruja, por muy mediocre que fuera, podría escapar de las llamas con un simple hechizo para helar el fuego o, de estar atada a una piedra a punto de ahogarse, aparecerse en un sitio seguro.

Qué hubieran dicho si supieran que las mujeres que habían matado eran las equivocadas. En ese entonces él había sentido una satisfacción relativa al saber que, por más que quisieran, solo se estaban matando entre ellos mismos. Pero esos pensamientos no conducirían a ninguna parte. Pasaron los años en Slytherin, él siendo el mejor estudiante que Hogwarts hubiera visto en siglos. Albus Dumbledore vigilándolo cuando creía que no le veía, mirándole de reojo a través de su cuidado cabello negro. Manteniendo su expresión de póker pero nunca mostrando una imagen falsa. Lo último que quería era ser como Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó el quinto curso, ya tenía su lugar definitivo en la cumbre de su Casa. El hecho de poder hablar con serpientes siendo, curiosamente, miembro de la Casa Slytherin, era la guinda del pastel. No obstante, ese conocimiento había sido guardado dentro de la Casa, lejos de los extraños cuervos, leones y tejones. Aun así, había entablado contacto con las otras Casas, sabiendo que no podía despreciar las habilidades de tres cuartas partas de Hogwarts. Algún día podría necesitar la ayuda de un Gryffindor, alguien que siempre está dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier problema por más imposible que éste parezca, o un Hufflepuff, que siempre es leal a sus amigos y aliados.

Fue justamente después de ser cuestionado por los aurores, ese mismo año cuando comenzó el sexto curso en Hogwarts, que descubrió algo más sobre las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. No negaba que había estado interesado en las artes oscuras, después de todo, seguían siendo magia, pero nunca había escuchando hablar, o leído tan siquiera, sobre los horcrux. Sabía, después de haber investigado gran parte de la biblioteca que, si dicha información estaba presente entre las grandes estanterías llenas de tomos ancestrales, estaría sin duda en la sección restringida.

Así fue como persuadió a su profesor favorito, Horace Slughorn, Maestro de pociones, para que le firmara un pase a dicha sección. Pasaron meses antes de que descubriera algo nuevo sobre los horcrux y, cuando lo hizo, el conocimiento no era demasiado detallado, o claro. Lo primero que había entendido era que el método de crear horcrux era cruel y malvado, una forma rápida de conseguir la inmortalidad, aunque de forma relativa. Entonces se acordó de Orión Black, un sangre pura que venía de una familia con reputación de oscura, cuya librería se consideraba una de las mayores colecciones de tomos oscuros, de distintos campos de la magia. Con ese propósito en mente, no dudó en pedirle visitar su librería un fin de semana destinado a Hogsmeade.

Había sido fácil convencer a Orión pero no a sus padres de que le dejaran leer algunos de sus tomos, no obstante, obviamente al final lo logró. Cuando entró en la biblioteca Black se había quedado prendado de las largas estanterías de roble oscuro, el suelo negro brillante bajo las grandes lámparas cristalinas colgantes del techo oblicuo. Tomos de distintos tamaños estaban encajados en las librerías, algunos incluso se estremecían al pasar cerca. Al final de la biblioteca había unas mesas del mismo color que las estanterías y unas butacas de cuero negro con bordados plateados.

Después de informarse sobre la colocación de los libros, rápidamente fue a la sección relacionada con magia del alma. Suponía que esa era la mejor opción para empezar. Durante varias horas, miró los títulos y hojeó los índices, apartando los tomos que creía relacionados con el tema. No fue sino hasta después de la comida, que graciosamente comió con Lord y Lady Black junto con Orión, que encontró lo que buscaba. El libro estaba escrito en runas nórdicas pero ya había tomado 4 años de runas en Hogwarts y había expandido sus horizontes más allá de las que ofrecían en la escuela.

"_Horcrux se denomina no al método sino al contenedor del alma. La forma más fácil y rápida de partir el alma es a través del asesinato (capítulo 1, sección 1). Seguidamente, con un simple ritual de sangre (capítulo 1, sección 2), uno de los, ahora, dos segmentos del alma, pasará a estar guardado en un objeto o animal elegido (capítulo 1, sección 3). La persona que emplee este método, creará un horcrux con el cual no podrá morir espiritualmente ya que el alma, por más que 'muera' el cuerpo, seguirá estando parcialmente anclada al mundo terrenal (capítulo 2, sección 1). Con este método se consigue una inmortalidad relativa ya que, si el cuerpo se destruye después de crear un horcrux, éste podría volver a ser construido con otro ritual (capítulo 2, sección 4), indefinidamente. Primero se debería destruir el horcrux (capítulo 3) y luego, en caso de volver a tener un cuerpo, éste para dejar de vivir para siempre. Aun así, existen consecuencias al crear un horcrux (capítulo 4). _

_Para ver una lista de razones prácticas por las cuales crear un horcrux (capítulo 5) y un repaso de los distintos horcrux y sus creadores en la historia (capítulo 6)"._

No hacía falta que leyera más. Meneó la varita sin decir nada y comprobó que estaba solo, entonces, recordando uno de los encantamientos de Salazar Slytherin que había encontrado en una gran habitación en el séptimo piso de la escuela, al lado del cuadro de Barnabas el Chiflado, siseó el encantamiento en Parsel y el libro se duplicó. Metió la perfecta copia en su cartera, después de ponerle un hechizo de invisibilidad y guardó el tomo de nuevo en la estantería.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Orión, que estaba a punto de coger el picaporte. Alzó una ceja y éste se movió imperceptiblemente pero él, que había estudiado el fino arte de la Legimancia, con su uso pasivo notó que estaba nervioso. Era algo normal en sus aliados pero decidió no darle más importancia. Bajó las escaleras después de Orión y éste le hizo esperar unos minutos en la puerta de entrada al haberse dejado su monedero sin fondo dentro. Quizá debería haberle hecho más caso, cuestionarle después de su mirada intranquila pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Pasaron las semanas y se preguntaba si debería enfrontarse con el Director pero rápidamente lo descartó, después de todo, él era un Slytherin y no un Gryffindor. Aun así, observó de cerca a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo alguien que intentaba aparentar ser todo lo bueno era tan vil? El héroe que luchó contra Grindelwald, creando horcrux y desafiando a la muerte. ¡La ironía! No obstante, decidió investigar más a fondo a Dumbledore, como seguramente habría hecho con él.

Fue el siguiente verano, después de aterrorizar a la Directora del orfanato para que lo dejara ir y venir a donde gustase, que pudo encontrar respuestas sobre el Profesor de Transfiguración. Cada vez se sorprendía menos de las oscuras hazañas de Dumbledore. Muerte misteriosa de su padre, suicidio de su madre, asesinato incierto de su hermana Arianna, distanciamiento con su único pariente vivo y hermano menor Aberforth… Por no hablar del romance que tuvo con Gellert Grindelwald.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore era tan inocente como para no adivinar las fechorías de su amante. Eso le hacía cuestionarse si en realidad ambos planeaban conquistar el mundo mágico y si Dumbledore mató a Grindelwald después de que uno de los dos asesinará, sin querer, a Arianna en una pelea. ¿Habría matado a Grindelwald creyendo que él había matado a su hermana? ¿Por venganza? No obstante, sentía como si faltara una pieza del puzle. ¿Dónde cabía el distanciamiento de Aberforth?

Después de varios días de cavilaciones, llegó a la conclusión que, quien había matado en realidad a Arianna, había sido Dumbledore. Si hubiera sido Grindelwald, Aberforth habría ayudado a matarlo, cegado por la muerte de su hermana gemela. Sin embargo, Aberforth solamente parecía odiar a su hermano mayor y, aunque suponía que era por el hecho de que fuera el amante de un Señor Oscuro, también tenía el presentimiento que el menor Dumbledore le odiaba porque quien mató en realidad a Arianna fue su propio hermano. Quizá incluso lo presenció. Merlin sabe que los gemelos siempre suelen estar juntos las 24 horas del día.

Satisfecho con su exploración, y con información para chantajear a Dumbledore durante siglos, se dedicó a buscar empleo en Diagon Alley. Para su mala suerte, o no, el trabajo en el que acabó contratado fue Borkin & Burgles, después de ayudar al dueño a abrir un guardapelo de aspecto ancestral con el idioma parsel. Curiosamente, el dueño, Borkin, sabía de los orígenes del guardapelo y, con el trato de trabajar en su tienda durante 2 veranos más, se lo dio, sabiendo que nadie más, a no ser que hablaran parsel, podría abrirlo.

Ese mismo día se abrió otra etapa en su vida. Con la recomendación de Borkin, fue a Gringotts para hacerse un test de herencia y, para su grata sorpresa, descubrió que estaba emparentado directamente con Salazar Slytherin. Quizá si hubiera tenido menos cosas por las que preocuparse se habría interesado más en sus ancestros pero solo le quedaba un año en Hogwarts y tenía que afianzar su base de aliados. Sabía que ser Lord Slytherin le ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería así que aceptó con satisfacción ponerse el anillo de Lord. Una vez volvió a Hogwarts le fue imposible para la bola de rumores por la cual Hogwarts era tan famosa.

En menos de una hora todos sabían las noticias y, algunos, volvían a mirarlo con desconfianza. No obstante, todos los Slytherin y algunos tradicionalistas de otras Casas se sumaron a su colectivo de contactos. Pronto empezaron nuevos rumores sobre si era el próximo Señor Oscuro. Estaba alagado de que pensaran que era suficientemente poderoso para serlo pero la realidad era diferente. En ningún momento pensaba ser un mago temido por las masas y venerado por otros pocos. No, sus planes eran mucho más complicados que torturas a sus seguidores con las Maldiciones Inquebrantables, como habría hecho de serlo.

Lo primero que iba a hacer era recuperar su lugar en el Wizenmagot, con la ayuda de gran parte de sus aliados. Heredero Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Nott, Smith, Edgecombe entre otros. Fue justamente al acabar Hogwarts que tuvo un tremendo susto, al enfrentarse a escondidas con Dumbledore. El hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer de él un Señor Oscuro, alimentando los rumores con tal de que todos lo creyeran. Sabía que las masas se dejaban guiar la mayor parte del tiempo y, si no hacía nada para contrarrestarlo, acabaría siendo perseguido como tal.

Después de una breve lucha contra Dumbledore, cuando éste consiguió herirle de gravedad, supo que debía tomar un camino alternativo para asegurar su vida. Quizá no hubiera sido su idea más inteligente pero acabó por crear un horcrux después de matar a una nacida de muggles que le vigilaba a cargo del Profesor Dumbledore, Myrtle Doe, cuando ésta le vio entrar en la cámara de los secretos, la segunda vez después de encontrar dicha cámara. Usó lo primero que encontró en sus bolsillos, justamente el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Esa Navidad no residió en Hogwarts, sabiendo que si se quedaba Dumbledore podría encontrar su horcrux. Con el propósito de esconderlo, buscó un lugar abandonado desde hacía décadas y buscó todo tipo de protecciones. Al final, encontró una gran roca en medio del océano, cerca de la Isla de Man. Allí cavó una gran cueva en su interior y llenó el espacio con agua, dejando un pequeño montículo de tierra con un pedestal y un cuenco en el que depositó el horcrux. Con su ingenio, se las ideó para hacer beber la poción que cubría el horcrux, una sin cura, con veneno de basilisco y otros componentes, y luego llenó el agua de inferis. Una pequeña barca para un único adulto estaba encadenada al montículo de tierra y esperaba al otro lado del agua.

El día que llegó de nuevo a Hogwarts, se enteró que había dos fallecidos en el castillo. Uno era el Director Armando Dippet y otro era Henry Potter, un Gryffindor de su mismo año, hermano menor de Charlus Potter que se casó con la prima de Orión, Dorea Black. Ambos habían muerto en un accidente con las escaleras, cuando estas fallaron y cayeron al vacío. Tenía la sospecha que Dumbledore había tenido algo que ver con el caso pero no pudo comprobarlo hasta años después.

Después de la muerte de Dippet, Dumbledore pasó a ser el Director, cosa que le molestó en sobre manera. Ahora tenía el poder de hacerle la vida imposible y Dumbledore, al atacarle, había acabado con el juego sutil de espionaje. Ambos sabían que el otro intentaba deshacerse del contrario y, en Hogwarts, él tenía las de perder. Se había hecho con el castillo y nada podría detenerle. Por suerte, había dejado todas sus cosas de valor fuera de Hogwarts, en un pequeño piso cerca de Borgin & Burkles, donde se suponía iba a trabajar los veranos.

Así que, cuando Dumbledore ordenó una inspección sorpresa en todos los dormitorios, no encontró nada. Ni tomos de Artes Oscuras ni el horcrux, ni siquiera una prueba como que había matado a Myrtle la Llorona, que se había quedado en el lavabo de chica en el segundo piso y que no recordaba nada de su muerte. ¡Como si fuera a dejarse ver el rostro! Era una suerte que siempre planeara pensando en lo peor, estaba seguro que Dumbledore había cuestionado al fantasma con tal de incriminarle.

Con su fachada de poker más visible que nunca, había preguntado a Horace Slughorn cuántos horcrux podían hacerse. Sospechaba que había usado las muertes de Dippet y Potter para crear un par de horcrux más y necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Con la seguridad que Slughorn no diría nada a nadie sobre sus confianzas, se lo preguntó. Después de varios intentos persuasivos, el Profesor de Pociones respondió:

"Incluyendo el cuerpo original, 7 veces".

Eso significaba que Dumbledore tenía, al menos, 3 horcrux. Sacudiendo la cabeza, había vuelto a su Sala Común, pensando si debería informar a sus aliados de tan jocosa información. Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió que esperaría a acabar Hogwarts pero redacto una carta que envió a los duendes, con tal de asegurar que ese conocimiento sí que afloraría a la luz. Resultó ser totalmente innecesario ya que Dumbledore estuvo vigilado más que nunca el primer año, siendo Director y héroe internacional. Con sus manos tan atadas, pudo pasar el curso y graduarse sin muchos problemas.

Lo que no había esperado de Dumbledore era que utilizara los medios y su capacidad como Director para hacerse con el puesto del Wizenmagot y de Jefe Supremo, descartando el puesto de Ministro de Magia, aparentado ser modesto y sin ambición de poder. Había subestimado a Dumbledore. Aquellos años que había estado amasando aliados en Hogwarts, Dumbledore había estado un paso por delante de él. Había plantado las semillas de la duda en los miembros más reacios del Wizenmagot sobre la naturaleza del siguiente Lord Slytherin.

Había aprovechado el temor a otro Señor Oscuro para que le cerraran varias puertas, aterrorizados del poder que podría llegar a conseguir si utilizara el Wizenmagot de forma legal, sin que pudieran meterlo en Azkaban, para sus propósitos. Para colmo, apareció un nuevo grupo llamados Mortífagos, que sabía estaban bajo el mando de Dumbledore. Claro está, lo que todos creían era que él era el líder de la facción tradicionalista; matando a muggles y a nacidos de éstos. No podrían estar más equivocados, siendo él un mestizo.

No obstante, todo sucedió tan deprisa que fue llamado Lord Voldemort y puesto como "enemigo número 1" del Ministerio en menos de 2 días. Tuvo que apoyarse en sus aliados y amigos para esconderse de aurores y otros del Ministerio que querían su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, dando pie a que, aquellos manipulados, pensaran que realmente Dumbledore decía la verdad. Sin embargo, sabía que si dejaba coger, Dumbledore nunca le dejaría tener un juicio justo. Crouch, después de todo, era un amigo de la familia Dumbledore desde tiempos lejanos y, para colmo, la Cabeza del Departamento de Magia y Aplicación de la Ley.

Ahora era él quien estaba atado de manos y pies, sin poder hacer nada. La Ministra de Magia cada vez más débil la popularidad de Fudge aumentando sin duda era cosa de un mismo hombre. Cornelius Fudge podría llegar a ser Ministro, a pesar que Crouch ansiaba dicha posición, pero Fudge era un idiota y, sin duda, Dumbledore podría controlarlo con precisión. A pesar de ser aliados sabía que de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Crouch ser Ministro, siendo un hombre tan determinado.

Por lo tanto, Dumbledore había contrarrestado el problema con otra mentira. Bartemius Crouch Jr. Un _Imperius _por aquí, unas pociones por allá y el hijo de Crouch había confesado ser parte de los Mortífagos, sirviendo a Lord Voldemort. La popularidad de Crouch cayó en picado y la de Fudge subió, asegurando su pase a Ministro al morir Milicent Bagnold. No podía decir que Dumbledore no fuera un genio, después de todo. Crouch había enviado a su propio hijo a Azkaban, intentando solventar la situación, pero fue trasladado a otro Departamento, en el que perdió todo su poder del Wizenmagot.

En una lucha fría que empezaría el 1978 hasta el año 1994, Dumbledore intentaría hacerse en secreto con el Ministerio y los únicos que sabían la verdad eran aquellos vistos como magos oscuros. Sus aliados habían formado sus propias familias y algunos habían tenido hijos, como Orión y Walburga Black o Abraxas y Elladora Rosier. No obstante, seguirían luchando para parar el avance de Dumbledore que se ralentizó cuando Abraxas empezó a hacer donaciones a St. Mungo y, claro está, a Fudge.

Sin saberlo Dumbledore, dejó que éste se convirtiera en Ministro, pensando que podría manipularle, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más había comprado al político; Lord Malfoy. Por otro lado, había estado viviendo en Albania, en una residencia que había mandado construir después de su "aparición" como Señor Oscuro, observando todos los movimientos en Inglaterra. Fue el año 1992 que uno de sus aliados, el joven Severus Snape, amigo de la infancia de del hijo de Abraxas, Lucius Malfoy, le entregó una misiva con información valiosa.

Sybill Trelawney había pronosticado la derrota del Señor Oscuro a manos de un niño nacido el 31 de Julio. Sin saber la profecía del todo, decidió investigar a Trelawney y su profecía. Para empezar, tenía dudas sobre su veracidad ya que él no era, ni había sido nunca, un Señor Oscuro. Después, obviamente, estaba el hecho de que la entrevista de trabajo, que era cuando se había producido la profecía, fuera en un lugar tan público como Hog's Head. Por último, la entrevista había sido a manos de Dumbledore y él no creía ni una palabra que salía de la boca de dicho hombre.

Después de investigar a la nueva Profesora de Adivinación, descubrió que su abuela, Cassandra Trelawney, en realidad sí que era una vidente. Aunque dudaba mucho que su nieta fuera igual de talentosa que Cassandra, había descubierto por qué había contactado con Sybill y no con Cassandra, una vidente de verdad. Pero si sus sospechas fueran ciertas, la profecía sería mentira y Cassandra, sabiendo la importancia de su trabajo, nunca hubiera mentido o transformado la verdad.

¿Sería que Cassandra había hecho una profecía distinta a Dumbledore antes de que éste decidiera entrevistar a su nieta? Con la ayuda del nuevo Lord Malfoy, ahora Lucius después de la muerte de Dragon Pox de Abraxas, encontró que Cassandra Trelawney residía en una aldea de Francia, en Toulouse. Dispuesto a enterarse de la verdad, marchó hacia su encuentro.

Tal y como había previsto, Cassandra resultó ser una vidente de verdad. Le estuvo esperando durante días a que apareciera en su puerta y, antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre, ella le invitó a pasar, dejándolo algo asombrado. Sin embargo, la visita había resultado una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en la última década. Después de 14 años, había encontrado respuestas.

"Veo muchas cosas", había dicho, con voz soñadora, "veo que buscas solución a tus problemas, veo que buscas conocer la verdad, pues escucha con atención… Albus Dumbledore es un hombre corrompido por la venganza, no parará hasta que haga sufrir a los otros por algo que no han hecho; hasta que no olvide a aquellos que amaba y que se fueron; hasta que deje de existir… Si quieres solucionar tus problemas, no esperes que alguien lo haga por ti, si quieres que la luz haga aparecer la verdad, abre las cortinas tu mismo… Albus Dumbledore también estuvo aquí, así como tú buscaba respuestas y yo se las di y, aunque me arrepiento, hice lo que debía hacer, lo que me mandaron los Dioses al darme este regalo… Él me preguntó sobre ti y yo le respondí, le dije que era tu destino vivir largo tiempo ya que las Parcas habían retrasado la llegada de tu alma gemela, la única persona que podría completarte… Aquel vil objeto que creaste no fue obra de Tom Riddle, fue obra de Destino, moviendo la mano del mortal…"

Las Parcas perdonaron semejante aberración para que Albus Dumbledore cumpliera con su destino, éste está ligado a ti de forma inquebrantable y, de ti, está ligado con aquello que te falta… Albus Dumbledore descubrió la verdad sobre el plan de Destino y quiso desafiarlo… El Destino mandaba que la verdad se revelara y que Albus Dumbledore pereciera pero para ello era necesario que las Parcas retrasaran tu muerte, ya que sin tu alma gemela no llegará el fin de Albus Dumbledore… Albus Dumbledore intentará con todas sus fuerzas evitar su destino pero Tom Riddle debes luchar como manda el tuyo propio… Debes salvar a aquel que nació al morir el séptimo mes, el niño de la verdadera profecía… Sin él, Destino habrá perdido su pulso contra el mortal".

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco. Dumbledore, como sospechaba, había visitado a la vidente y ésta le había contado lo que quería saber. Se dio cuenta que el Director había manipulado la verdadera profecía con tal que Severus escuchara la falsa y se la llevara a él. Eso le hizo pensar si Severes trabajaría con Dumbledore o si éste sabía a la perfección cuáles eran sus aliados. Pensó en Regulus Black, el hijo de Orión y el mago que más veía debido a su carácter de mensajero entre Albania e Inglaterra, se preguntó si los hijos de sus antiguos aliados eran fieles a Lord Slytherin como habían sido sus padres.

Con la mente en blanco, dejó la casa de Trelawney y volvió a su residencia albanesa. Sacó su pensadera e intentó descansar sus pensamientos durante unos días, antes de volver a recapacitar sobre lo que había aprendido. Regulus, que solía visitarle un día del mes, había llegado justamente ese mismo fin de semana y él aprovechó para concentrarse con las noticias sobre sus aliados y sobre el Wizenmagot.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una preparación de su regreso a Inglaterra. Estaba harto de huir como un cobarde, sí, era un Slytherin pero no todo en la vida consistía en preservar su vida sin un poco de lucha y adrenalina. No obstante, no había estado encerrado todo ese tiempo, había aprovechado para viajar alrededor del mundo, aprendiendo Artes casi extintas y haciéndose un mago a temer. Si hubiera sido un Señor Oscuro, habría sido el peor Señor Oscuro de toda la historia. Aunque que no lo fuera no significaba que no fuera Maestro en Artes Oscuras, claro está. Magia seguía siendo magia, poder.

Era 1 de Agosto de 1994 cuando se asentó en la Mansión Malfoy, a petición del Lord de la Casa. La Mansión Riddle, aunque muggle, era una mansión de un noble y le habría servido como residencia pero sabía que Dumbledore la tendría vigilada. Aun así, visitó la Mansión Riddle desde lejos, comprobando que sí que había hechizos para alertas de su presencia y se desapareció a visitar la antigua Casa Gaunt. Curiosamente, no había ningún hechizo o encantamiento y pudo entrar en el edificio por segunda vez en su vida. Todo estaba como su abuelo y su tío habían dejado, aunque lleno de polvo y mugre.

Quizá Dumbledore pensara que entrar en la casa de sus únicos parientes con vida, ahora únicamente Morfin, le era indiferente. Después de todo, había sido Merope quien, teniendo a su padre y hermano con vida, había abandonado a su hijo. Seguramente el Director de Hogwarts pensó que él odiaría entrar en la casa, asqueado por el recuerdo de su abandono. Que equivocado estaba. Al fin y al cabo, su madre hizo lo mejor que pudo y, en el orfanato, había aprendido a ser como era. De algo se alegraba.

Justamente cuando iba a salir del salón vacio, tropezó con una tabla algo salida. Miró el suelo de parquet algo podrido y mohoso, gris lleno de polvo, y vio que una tabla bajo la pata del sofá estaba algo rota y levantada. Empujó el mueble y la tabla se soltó del todo. Fue entonces cuando vio que no tenía tornillos como las demás tablas. Alguien los había quitado a propósito.

Se agachó y allí encontró un anillo dorado con una piedra de color topacio en forma de rombo. Miró a ver si había alguna escritura en el interior del anillo y solo vio un símbolo. Lo reconoció en seguida. El símbolo de Gridelwald. Un triángulo partido en dos por una línea y un círculo dentro del triangulo. Sacó su varita blanca, tejo 31 centímetros con núcleo de pluma de fénix, y comprobó que no había ninguna maldición en el anillo. Conjuró una cadena de plata y se puso en anillo en el cuello, dispuesto a no perderlo mientras no supiera qué significaba.

Se desapareció y volvió a la Mansión Malfoy, dispuesto a investigar un nuevo misterio en los ratos muertos. Ahora más activos que nunca, sus aliados habían empezado el contraataque activo contra la Orden del Fénix, que había sido fundada por Dumbledore y cuyos miembros, estaba seguro, interpretaban el papel a ratos de Mortífagos. Con un nuevo propósito, secuestró a uno de los miembros más incompetentes de la Orden, Mundungus Fletcher. Había sido fácil sacarle la información y saber dónde se reunían los miembros de la Orden.

Después de asegurarse sobre la veracidad de los horarios que Fletcher le había dicho, ingenió un plan para espiar a Dumbledore y adelantarse a cada una de sus jugadas. Quizá Dumbledore era un gran mago, cauteloso, pero su ego le había hecho olvidar algo muy importante. No solamente los magos y brujas eran seres inteligentes. Sonriendo, se acordaba de haber comprado un elfo doméstico, sabiendo que Dumbledore había puesto barreras contra espías y demás, pero no contra una criatura mágica.

Era un plan simple pero dio sus frutos. Como pensaba, Dumbledore los controlaba a todos, desconfiando de cada uno de ellos. Estaba tan cegado por su poder que olvidó que una vez había existido un joven al quien le daba clases de Transfiguración que era igual de inteligente y poderoso que él. Lejos estaba aquel Riddle que se había rendido tan fácilmente, asustado por su temprana derrota. Era el momento de atacar.

Con su nueva información, organizó un grupo de grandes magos de entre sus aliados para parar a los llamados Mortífagos. Aquellos que estaban bajo el influjo de pociones o malciones eran soltados de su prisión mientras que, los voluntarios, eran sometidos a un tremendo _Obliviate,_ cortesía de Lord Slytherin. Pronto empujó la Orden de Dumbledore y ganó partido en el Wizenmagot, aun sin estar él presente de forma oficial.

El Director de Hogwarts estaba cada vez más paranoico, sabía que había una brecha en su Orden pero no sabía dónde. Rage, el elfo doméstico que había mandado para espiar, era el mejor que había encontrado y totalmente fiel a él. Si cuestionaran a Lord Malfoy, con quien residía, podría decir la verdad ya que nadie, exceptuando él, sabía cómo conseguía esa información.

Pronto pasaron los siguientes meses y se acerca el día del nacimiento de su alma gemela, según Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black e hija de Druella Rossier y Cygnus Black, las parejas que estaban a punto de salir de cuentas eran los Longbottom y los Potter. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una revelación. Para confirmarlo tuvo que volver a ver sus memorias sobre su visita a Cassandra Trelawney y revisar la información sobre el asesinato del padre de Albus Dumbledore, Brian.

Cassandra le había dado a entender que la meta de Dumbledore era vengar algo. Se acordó del asesinato en Hogwarts el año 1977, Henry Potter, el hermano menor del Heredero Potter, Charlus, que había salido de Hogwarts un par de años antes. ¿Sería posible que su alma gemela fuera el bebé Potter? Todo ello tenía que ver con la muerte del patriarca Dumbledore, en el Londres muggle del 1896, cuando Albus tenía 15 años.

Su muerte había sido un misterio y el único mago en la zona fue Magnus Potter, quien no había podido dar un testimonio al no haber visto con total claridad el asesinato a manos de tres muggles. ¿Pensaría Dumbledore que Magnus había matado a su padre? Era algo confuso pero si Albus Dumbledore hubiera culpado a Lord Potter, habría jurado venganza. Con sus nuevas responsabilidades, le era imposible entrar en un feudo de sangre contra la familia Potter, que era más numerosa, poderosa y rica que la de Dumbledore.

Él tendría una hermana enferma a quien cuidar, una madre deprimida y un hermano que le detestaba. Claramente no podía permitirse hacerlo público pero quizá decidió vengarse en secreto. Eso explicaría la muerte de Henry mientras que Dippet solamente había sido asesinado por ser el Director; Dumbledore habría intentado quitarlo de en medio, sabiendo que necesitaba la posición más importante en Hogwarts para incrementar su poder y hacer que el Wizenmagot creyera sus mentiras con más facilidad. Después de todo, ¿si no sabe cómo son los alumnos el Director, quién lo sabe?

Otra cosa que Cassandra había dicho era que Dumbledore se equivocaba de persona en su venganza. Los muggles habían matado a su padre pero estaba resentido con Lord Potter, que podría haber ayudado a su padre, de haber estado allí como Dumbledore creía, después apareció Grindelwald con su propaganda contra los muggles y Dumbledore se enamoró de él, al conocer a una persona con sus mismos ideales. Y, aunque no sabía a causa de qué se había armado la pelea entre ambos, el resto de la historia ya la había deducido hacia años.

Eso le volvía a llevar a Grindelwald y su símbolo. Lo más irónico de todo fue cómo había resuelto el misterio. Lucius y Narcissa acababan de tener a su propio hijo, Draco, cuando volvió a escuchar, después de muchos años, la Fábula de los Tres Hermanos. Justamente cuando estaba llegando al final del cuento, Draco empezó a llorar y Narcissa dejó el libro sobre el sofá, doblado, mientras ella iba en busca de privacidad para darle el pecho o cambiarle el pañal.

Cuando escuchó algo caer al suelo vio que había sido el libro al cerrarse. Lo cogió y volvió a abrirlo sobre la página marcada, pasando las hojas y mirando con nostalgia los dibujos. Cuando llegó a la última página, no obstante, vio otra vez el dibujo de Grindelwald. La respuesta a sus preguntas estaba bajo el marco del dibujo, en cursiva:

"_El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte: la capa de Invisibilidad, la varita de Saúco y la piedra de la Resurrección_".

Sacó el anillo que había acostumbrado a llevar colgado y miró la piedra con estupefacción. Era obvio, si fuese cierto, cuál de los tres objetos sería el anillo. Si la fábula fuera cierta, ¿cuáles eran los otros dos hermanos? ¿Cómo se llamaban? Una cosa obvia era que Grindelwald había sabido sobre los objetos legendarios y eso significaba que, casi con total seguridad, Dumbledore también era consciente de ello.

Entonces tuvo la mayor epifanía que jamás hubiera sentido. Había resuelto el puzle que era el pasado de Dumbledore, la pelea entre amantes que tienen el mismo objetivo. Grindelwald era fan de la fábula, lógicamente habría buscado los tres objetos. De haber encontrado uno, la capa o la varita, Dumbledore querría hacerse con él. Podía descartar la capa de invisibilidad ya que no le ofrecía un poder mayor de lo que ya tenía, eso quería decir que Grindelwald tenía la varita y, según la fábula, el antiguo portador siempre era envidiado por poseer tanto poder.

Y Dumbledore estaría buscando los otros dos objetos, si es que no poseía ya la capa, pero se quedaba sin tiempo para convertirse en el Amo de la Muerte. Aquí entraban los horcrux. Le darían suficientes años como para hacerse de los tres objetos y evitar su muerte. Pero el problema de Dumbledore había sido que no era capaz de encontrar la piedra. Seguramente había investigado a los tres hermanos y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Sabía que para estar en las mismas condiciones, tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Había algo que seguía sin encajar pero no se daría cuenta hasta mediados de Julio, cuando descubrió que los tres hermanos habían sido de la familia Peverell; Antioch, el mayor con su varita, Cadmus con su piedra e Ignotus con su capa. De ser así, Cadmus y los Gaunt se habrían relacionado alguna vez en la historia y la piedra había llegado a sus manos. No obstante, Antioch había sido asesinado sin descendencia e Ignotus había cambiado de apellido con tal de evitar a sus hermanos. Curioso cómo funcionaba el destino pues Ignotus era el antecesor de los primeros Potter.

Eso significaba que la capa debería estar en manos de los Potter, posiblemente Charlus o su hijo, James. Quizá había matado, Dumbledore, a Henry Potter para robarle la capa pero se preguntaba qué habría dicho al Lord Potter de ese entonces, el hijo de Magnus, Arthur, y padre de Charlus y Henry, sobre la localización de dicho objeto. Suponía que no se había hecho con la capa pero sí que había descubierto que estaba en posesión de los Potter. Y Dumbledore sabía que él descendía de Cadmus y que podía tener la piedra y esperaba que los dos amos de las otras reliquias se mataran entre sí para luego quedarse con la piedra y la capa.

Un plan maestro que habría funcionado si no se hubiera precipitado en creer que le había derrotado al completo. Dumbledore hubiera disfrutado del espectáculo, sentado. Era precisamente porque se creía omnipotente, por ser tan arrogante, que las cosas se le estaban torciendo últimamente. Pero Dumbledore no era el único genio del país, con el espíritu totalmente fortalecido después de tantos años, creó un plan que destrozaría a Dumbledore de pies a cabeza y solo tenía que hacer un par de cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el escondite de los Potter. Se infiltró entre los mejores amigos de James Potter y descubrió que el guardador del secreto, puesto que los Potter estaban bajo el _Fidelus_, era Peter Petigrew y que Sirius Black, el primogénito de Orión, sería el cebo. Él sabía que todos ellos creían a Dumbledore, después de haber estado bajo su influencia desde los 11 años, pero pronto les mostraría la verdad.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar un gira tiempos que Lucius tuvo que "pedir prestado" del Ministerio y crear una poción específica para sus planes, el filtro de _Muertos en Vida. _Lucius, que se había convertido en su hombre de confianza junto con Regulus, secuestró a Petigrew para que pudiera explicarle la verdad sobre la profecía. Después de un juramento sobre su magia, el Merodeador, como si hacían llamar los amigos de Potter, más tímido le creyó. Le dijo el secreto y después uso el gira tiempos para que nadie sospechara su ausencia; no sin antes, claro, hacerle jurar en su magia que no revelaría nada a nadie.

Sabiendo que James, Lily y Harrison Potter se escondían en Grodic's Hollow, hizo que Petigrew los durmiera poniendo una droga en su té. Él, que había estado modificando la poción _Multijugos_, secuestró a dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban en el bolsillo de Dumbledore sin ganas de salir de éste: Gideon y Fabian Weasley. Petigrew trajo un cabello de la pareja y les dio la poción a cada uno. Al contrario que el _Multijugos _normal, la nueva poción duraría un mes entero. Perfecto, considerando que ese día era 15 de Octubre y tenía planeado "atacar" el último día del mes.

Utilizando de nuevo el gira tiempos, Lucius conectó el floo con la casa franca de los Potter desde el Ministerio. Como pensaba, Dumbledore los había cerrado, seguramente para que, si decidía matarlos, no pudieran escapar. Cambió los cuerpos de lugar, los gemelos Weasley en Godric's Hollow, y los Potter fueron dejados en una de las habitaciones de invitados, encadenados e indefensos por si pensaban escapar. Sería imposible, claro, pero no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto. Eso mismo le había costado 14 años de su vida.

Petigrew le acompañó a Grodic's Hollow y allí comprobaron, después de revivirlos, que el _Imperius _que les había puesto en la Mansión Malfoy funcionara correctamente. Esperaron hasta la noche, a que llegaran Black y Lupin visitando a los Potter como era habitual. Cuando notó una alteración en las barreras, indicó a Petigrew que se escondiera y ambos dejaron inconscientes a los amigos de Potter, que acabaron llevando consigo a la Mansión Malfoy. Una vez allí, vio como Narcissa tendía al bebé Harrison, que dormía en una cuna al lado de Draco. Satisfecho, caminó hacia donde habían dejado a todos los invitados.

"¿Lily?", escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, era James Potter.

"¡James! ¿¡Harry, dónde está!?", exclamó con voz ahogada la única mujer del grupo, entonces entró.

"Eso puedo contestarlo yo", dijo.

Su apariencia debió haberles asustados porque ninguno de ellos habló durante casi medio minuto. Conjuró una silla con su mano y se sentó, esperando a que dejaran de gritar e intentar zafarse de sus cadenas.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?", preguntó Sirius Black, con ira.

"¿Oh? ¿Es que no os ha hablado el perfecto Dumbledore del Señor Oscuro?", dijo con sarcasmo él, "Petigrew me ha contado algo distinto, claro".

"¡Peter! ¡Traidor!", murmuró rabiando.

"Au contraire, Peter os ha salvado la vida diciéndome vuestro secreto", entonces sacó su varita e hizo un juramento, "Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, juro solemnemente en mi magia que lo que voy a decir en la siguiente hora es totalmente cierto. Que así sea".

Eso fue suficiente para que todos callaran. Claramente se habían imaginado otra cosa de un Señor Oscuro. Evitó rodar las ojos y empezó a hablar.

"La mayoría de lo que os ha dicho Dumbledore es mentira", afirmó, "ni soy yo un Señor Oscuro ni quiero mataros, ni la profecía que os contó es cierta. Los Mortífagos no es un grupo creado por mí, sino por Dumbledore, por una facción de la Orden del Fénix, de la cual sé que pertenecéis".

"Pe-pero, ¡cómo es posible!", exclamó James, que había visto que el juramento era cierto y eso quería decir que el hombre que tenía delante decía la verdad, "¡No puede ser!"

"Claro que puede ser, Dumbledore os ha manipulado, al igual que a todos los demás que se creen esa estupidez. Los llamados magos y brujas oscuros son los únicos que saben la verdad, ¿por qué creéis que son perseguidos y tratados como parias? Porque Dumbledore maneja, o manejó, el Ministerio y sabía que no podía dejar vivir a aquellos que conocieran lo que realmente significa ser Albus Dumbledore".

"¿Estás diciendo que mi padre, mi madre, quienes siempre me han tratado como un traidor, estaban haciendo lo correcto?", preguntó en un susurro Black.

"Sí, Orión era amigo mío desde el primer año en Hogwarts, él sabía perfectamente las manipulaciones de Dumbledore pero decirte la verdad a ti, alguien bajo la influencia de Dumbledore, podía ponerte en peligro los 9 meses que pasabas en Hogwarts. Regulus se enteró sin querer y evitó residir en Inglaterra, prefiriendo viajar y ser embajador en Albania, donde yo residía", explicó, viendo como los ojos grises de Black se le humedecían, "Antes de que pase la hora, me gustaría explicarlo todo, después puedo contestar a las preguntas".

Vio como Lily Potter y Lupin asentían, mudos del horror. No sabía cómo debían sentirse pero enterarse que uno de los hombres con quien más confiaban era, en realidad, todo lo contrario, debía ser un shock. Aun sin saber toda la verdad, era obvio que Dumbledore les había engañado con propósitos nada favorecedores para los Potter.

"Todo empieza el año 1896, el año de la muerte del padre de Albus Dumbledore a manos de 3 muggles. Albus lo encontró en el London muggle y declaró que había otra persona más, testigo del asesinato, Magnus Potter. Éste, no pudo dar un testimonio pero el caso quedó cerrado, era obvio que los muggles habían acabado con el padre de Albus. No obstante, Albus no se dio por vencido, creía que, de alguna forma, Magnus tenía algo que ver, que sabía más de lo que había dicho a los aurores.

A causa de esto, juró venganza contra los Potter pero, en lugar de declarar un feudo de sangre, decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano, sin que nadie supiera lo que planeaba ya que los Potter eran superiores en poder, dinero y número, y él tenía que hacerse cargo de su madre deprimida, su hermana enferma y un hermano que le odiaba. Entonces conoció en Grodic's Hollow, donde se mudó la familia, a Bathilda Bagshot y a su sobrino, Gellert Grindelwald.

Se enamoró de él ya que Grindelwald tenía sus mismos ideales contra muggles, que había adoptado después del asesinato de su padre. Sin embargo, ocurrió entre ellos una pelea que escaló a las varitas y, sin querer, una maldición acabó con Arianna, la hermana pequeña de Albus. Al no saber quién la había matado, y al querer algo que le pertenecía a Grindelwald, Albus aprovechó la ocasión y le echó las culpas a su amante. Pero Aberforth y Bathilda lo habían visto, su hermano cortó la relación totalmente y Bathilda hizo ver que no sabía nada, aterrorizada que Albus la matara a ella también.

La madre de Dumbledore murió poco después y solo quedaron los hermanos, años más tarde, Grindelwald volvió a Inglaterra para vengarse de Dumbledore pero ya era conocido como el Señor Oscuro del momento. El año 1935, 30 años después de la muerte de Arianna, Albus acabó con Grindelwald y se convirtió en un héroe, justo como había planeado. Se hizo Profesor de Transfiguración en Hogwarts, sabiendo que con su influencia en unos cuantos años podría convertirse en Director, y empezó a ganar adeptos en el Wizenmagot.

Construyó un personaje afable, humilde, sin ambición de poder, negando los cargos que no le interesaban y convirtiéndose en el Jefe Supremo y líder del Wizenmagot. Todo le fue bien hasta que me conoció a mí. Yo fui abandonado en un orfanato y, a los 11 años, quien me visitó fue Dumbledore. Le calé en seguida y él lo supo. Los primeros años en Hogwarts me vigiló de lejos pero yo descubrí otro de sus secretos y, como él sabía que yo le había investigado, intentó callarme para siempre.

Yo seguí ganando aliados pero Dumbledore no había podido matarme así que ingenió otro plan. Yo gané el título de Lord Slytherin en sexto curso, cuando alguien me informó de mi línea de sangre y conseguí un asiento en el Wizenmagot. Así que él usó todo su poder para crear la duda sobre mi persona, tildándome de Señor Oscuro y tuve que escapar a Albania, dejando a mis aliados ocuparse de Dumbledore por mí si podían. Dumbledore había estado desesperado en mi último año en Hogwarts, mató a Dippet y a Henry Potter con tal de hacerse Director y poder inculparme de algo, para meterme en Azkaban.

Sin embargo no había contado con la expectación que ser Director de Hogwarts le causaría, no había calculado que todas sus acciones serían miradas con lupa los primeros años y, para su desgracia, solamente me quedaba 6 meses en Hogwarts. La única cosa que me hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a volver a Inglaterra fue la profecía. Uno de mis aliados me informó de ella pero yo sospeché, nada de lo que a Dumbledore respecta me hace confiar en él así que investigué a la vidente, Sybill Trelawney y supe que su abuela era Cassandra Trelawney, la vidente tan famosa.

Resultó que Sybill era un fraude y que la profecía era una creación de Dumbledore, que sabía que mi aliado le espiaría en Hog's Head, donde entrevistaba a Sybill para la posición de Adivinación. Sospeché que Dumbledore había visitado a la vidente real, Cassandra, antes de manipular a Sybill para su beneficio así que yo también visité a Cassandra y acabó contándome unas verdades sorprendentes con las cuales pude acabar de resolver las manipulaciones de Dumbledore.

Cassandra me contó que la profecía de verdad hablaba de un niño, de Harry, que acabaría con el Señor Oscuro con la ayuda de aquel sin el cual no viviría. Os digo todo esto ya que Harrison es mi alma gemela y yo fui manipulado por el Destino para esperar todo este tiempo por él. El Señor Oscuro de la profecía es una persona figurativa, malvado, y no habla de alguien que emplee las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore tiene que dejar de existir sí o sí, o si no nos hundirá a todos".

Los Merodeadores y Lily Potter se quedaron en silencio, con las mentes en blanco. Lo que habían escuchado debía ser imposible. De no ser así, todas sus vidas habían sido basadas en una mentira, creciendo pensando que lo que habían escuchado era verdad, que todo aquello que habían arriesgado había sido por una causa diferente a la que ellos creían. Él no pudo consolarles, no sabía cómo ya que nadie le había consolado a él. Solo esperó que se repusieran para seguir con la reunión. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

**AN: **Si tenéis alguna pregunta con los años o las edades, decid algo y lo contestaré el siguiente capítulo. Este Tom es algo distinto pero solamente porque es él quien piensa y narra en primera persona, contad que todos los demás le ven como una especie de Lord, a lo mejor no Oscuro pero sí Gris. Además, toda la historia no será desde su punto de vista así que ya veréis las diferencias.

Los capítulos serán largos además tengo otras historias pendientes, las actualizaciones no serán diarias.

**R&R.**


End file.
